Talk:Soundtrack
I am cursing and swearing right now... Oh, hi. Nice to see me again, back online... facing the problem of YouTube saying the video is not available in my country. What is that all about?! I can't seem to access about... um... the second half of the songs. From Book Fourteen all the way through the character songs. Not one... well, except for Rey and Ryder. I haven't really started to listen yet, for I'm downloading them all (someone scream piracy...). But hey, some of them sound pretty good... if only I can focus on what the lyrics are instead of simply enjoying it. Curse you, B.C., why must you make the theme songs so darn good? - Digi9346 03:36, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Try using LyricWiki to see the lyrics. As for the songs, try just searching for the song and band names on YouTube to find another video, or using Last.FM or IMEEM to find them. --Blazing Chaos 05:53, 28 October 2008 (EDT) I have a suggestion for alternate music. "Through the Fire and Flames" and "Fury of the Storm" by Dragonforce. Both are kind of dark themed, feature cool (but long) guitar solos, and the lyrics might fit with what you have in mind. The first line of the second verse in "Fury of the Storm" goes "We are the chosen ones we cannot fail now." I thought that one might be particularly appropriate. --Chaos Blademaster 01:06, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Here is another suggestion. For Ken I think "When I Ruled the World" by ColdPlay seems appropriate. --Chaos Blademaster 12:22, 22 November 2008 (EST) :You mean Viva La Vida, which is already taken by Ryder. =) --Blazing Chaos 18:21, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::Oh, really? I must have been told wrong then, because someone told me it was called "When I Ruled the World." Oh well. Thinking about the lyrics immediately made me think of how Ken is always beating himself up about being Emperor. --Chaos Blademaster 22:34, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, it's very easy to assume that's the title because the words 'Viva La Vida' don't appear at all in the song. That's music for you. XD --Blazing Chaos 05:33, 23 November 2008 (EST) I have a suggestion for a few future themes. If you finish Book Seven or you're still in the middle, might I suggest a few musics from Tokio Hotel? I'm a fan of them myself, and I absolutely love their music, plus I think the lyrics are quite adequate too. If you search YouTube you can find their musics there. --JBT 20:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have a look for them on Spotify if I can. I've heard of them but can't specifically think of hearing them. Any particular songs you suggest? --Blazing Chaos 23:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well,... 'Pain of Love', 'Human Connect to Human', 'Monsoon', 'Automatic', 'World Behind My Wall', there are many of them, I can't decide. Nevertheless, they're options. Hope that helped. --JBT 15:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. Annoyingly, they aren't on Spotify, so not as easy to listen to them as I'd hoped, so it's YouTube time. From what I've listened to so far, they have quite a nice and distinctive sound. Any particular characters or anything which yet occur to you as suiting a particular song? =) --Blazing Chaos 22:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I think the song 'Automatic' is more suitable for when Chaos and Harmony actually work together. At least, I think. (I'm still in Book Two, holidays are over for me and have to get back at the studying, heh... :) Because take these parts of the chorus (I've had this question which will be in the Characters Talk Page): 'Ther's no real love in you, why do I keep loving you?' And I think either 'Monsoon and 'World Behind My Wall' are great aftermath songs for one specific future planned book. 'World Behind My Wall' has a lot more power and has the words: 'The sun will shine like never before, one day I will be ready to go, see the world behind my wall'. And 'Monsoon is more of a love ballad, specifically for when Rika and Takato are together. I'm not going to post the whole lyrics, take a look yourself and you can find out what I mean by that. --JBT 15:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ugh, my time is so lacking at the moment thanks to this project I'm working on that I really don't have time to listen to them enough to make up my mind as to whether they suit as a theme. But I will do when I can, 'cause I really want to get this page even more full up. =) Thanks for the help in any case, I really appreciate it. --Blazing Chaos 00:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, and don't worry you can and will expect many changes and improvements in this wiki thanks to me. ;) BTW, fizy.com doesn't work in my country sadly. Just had to rant it out for no reason at all... :) --JBT 13:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : Hehe, good to know I have someone helping me. =) As for fizy, that's a shame - I somewhat regret using it for links now. At the time, it worked quite well since it gave just the audio from YouTube clips and also seemed to have no IP locks like a lot of YouTube videos do. But now, by the sounds of it, it's a bit messed up. Out of curiosity, which country are you from? =) Blazing Chaos 16:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm from Portugal. --JBT 16:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, cool. If it wasn't clear from my writing, I'm from your timezone neighbour to the north. =) Blazing Chaos 14:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I found a song that might fit a number of places, including possibly a theme for the series as a whole. But I think it would probably be best as a theme for the Tamers or Angels. "This Is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars. The song can be found here. That video is the official song with lyrics, but here is the Lyrics Wiki link if you just want to see the lyrics in text format. --Chaos Blademaster 05:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Added as a theme in the fourth soundtrack album. And am increasingly realising how many of my song links no longer work. Bah. xD --Blazing Chaos 21:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I found a song that seems to mirror Ryder's life so far. The song is Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. The song can be found here. The reason why I think it mirrors Ryder's life because the lyrics seem to describe every single even Ryder has experienced especially from the point he arrived in the Tamers universe. Rmac107 16:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I've added it as a Book Seven insert theme. --Blazing Chaos 21:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I know Yggdrasil only appeared in Book Four, but he has been mentioned a lot since then. Especially in Book Five. "The Humans Are Dead" by Flight of the Concords is sounds like a fairly good match for Yggrdrasil. Though the song more accurately describes a future in which he was victorious. --Chaos Blademaster 04:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, that song makes me laugh so much. But it's a bit too comic for Yggdrasil I think (and, you know, like you say, it's sort of a future where he was victorious). Thanks for introducing me to it (and apologies for the late reply!). --Blazing Chaos 20:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Just thought of two good songs to use for whatever BC deems them fit for. The first being Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah and the other being Diamond Eyes by Shinedown . Diamond Eyes sounds like it would make a perfect battle song and Written In The Stars just sounds like it would fit in so many facets of the whole story. Rmac107 03:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : Late reply again, I know. Shinedown's song is okay but it's not brilliant, beyond being a segment of battle music. As for Written in the Stars, I'm not particularly a fan of rap music and of all of the song this isn't one of my favourites (I do like Dizzie Rascal though, mainly because it's quite cheeky and funny). Rap also doesn't work too well as backing music to something like this. But thanks for the suggestions, and keep them coming. :) Blazing Chaos 23:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost finised with Book Six so I took a look at the preview of Book Seven on here and while reading it, the song 'Runaway' by Hail The Villain began playing in the back of my mind. The song kept making me think of Rayleigh's plan and the fact that the book is called Escapes it was almost like the song was made for this book in my opinion. Rmac107 16:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, changed. Most of my songs are from Fall Out Boy anyhow, done in a very specific period of my life when I had a smaller music collection! Runaway has good lyrics but isn't ideal tune-wise in my ears, but it's definitely better. On a tangent: I know SOOOO many songs with that name, haha. Maroon 5, Jamiroquai, uh...this one. Yeah. Ooh, and new chapter along soon, honest! Blazing Chaos 23:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC)